Trials of a Wary Heart
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: Her trial may be over for a good while now, but the affects of the trial still linger inside Trucy's head. Scared out of her mind, she hides it, only to make the situation worse. Can she ever get proper sleep again? Can she escape from her nightmare?


**So I'm back on my bullshit when it comes to Ace Attorney. Been a while hasn't it? Well either way, I hope this is good, had a friend help me out with some ideas for this so I wanna thank them. Either way I hope you enjoy!**

**Trials of a Wary Heart**

**April 28 2028, 11:30 PM  
Wright Household - Trucy's Bedroom**

Trucy was what one would call, beyond tired. Between having been held up in the most uncomfortable cell in history and having to stand trial the very next day, PLUS put on a performance not too long after, you would forgive her in saying that she would love to pass out for a week. She got changed into the softest pajama's she had and flopped onto the bed with a groan in delight as the soft mattress engulfed her in comfort.

"I will never take this bed for granted" she told herself out loud as she got in under the covers. She decided to look at her phone to read the reviews of the show and felt so much pride in knowing that not only was the show a success, but her being on trial didn't affect how the public saw her. One would even say it made her more popular now that she was proven to be innocent. With a smile, she turned off her phone and laid it to the desk beside her bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to do it's job.

**April 29 2028, 2 AM  
Wright Household - Trucy's Bedroom**

_The courthouse is dark, gloomy and foreboding as the judge's piercing gaze burns into Trucy's eyes. "I can see that there is no need to prelong this trial any longer. Defendant, you are accused of killing Manov Mistree. And by the amount of evidence that supports this claim, I can safely hand down my verdict."_

_"PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO IT! APOLLO! ATHENA! TELL THEM I DIDN'T DO IT!" cried Trucy from the stand, looking on to her friends. Her friends had wide smirks across their faces, as if they were laughing at her._

_"Sorry Trucy, guess we were wrong. Who would have thought that innocent Trucy killed someone. Such a shame, isn't it Athena?" said the "Phantom Apollo", looking at his partner._

_"I always knew she was a liar. I would have locked her up and thrown away the key the second I lay eyes on her. She has criminal written all over her face!" the "Phantom Athena" shouted at the girl. Trucy was beside herself. They couldn't be serous! She turns over to her side to see her father, Phoenix Wright, looking at her with disappointment plastered across his face._

_"Daddy! Please help me!" begged Trucy. The "Phantom Phoenix" looked on and his eyes looked like they were digging into her heart, clawing it straight out of her chest._

_"I can't believe you Trucy. After everything I done for you. I should have left you out on the streets, you would have been better off there!" he said as he walked out of the courthouse. Trucy had tears streaming down her eyes, she couldn't believe it. _

_"I assume these distractions are over?" said the Judge, not interested in the slightest. Trucy wanted to scream, she really did, but her voice just wasn't working. No one would come and help her no matter how much she screamed. "Very well. I hereby declare Trucy Wight...GUILTY!"_

_"NO! PLEASE! DON'T! I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT!" she screamed as the guards grabbed her and pulled her out of the courthouse, as the world around her collapsed and she spiraled down a hall of cells with a dark one opening to take her whole. "DADDY! HELP ME PLEASE!" _

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Trucy screamed as she jumped from her pillows and her eyes opened wide. Sweat and tears were falling down as she gathered her surroundings. She was in her room, she wasn't on trial, she was safe in her home. With a deep sigh she laid back down on the pillow, only to get grossed out by how much it was ruined by her sweat. She tossed the pillow to the ground and use the second pillow instead. "God, what I nightmare. It felt so real." she said to herself. She looked at the pillow she threw on the floor and a thought came to her mind. Should she tell her dad? 'NO! I'm seventeen years of age! I shouldn't have to go to Dad to help with some stupid nightmare'. she thought. 'I'll keep myself awake tonight, ain't like I'll be able to sleep after something like that anyway'. With a sigh, Trucy took her phone from the desk beside her and decided to listen to so music. 'Maybe it will help me fall asleep'.

**April 28 2029, 8:30 PM  
Wright Household-Living Room**

A whole year. A whole year has past since Trucy's trial and she still gets nightmares from it. A whole year of barely any sleep. A whole year of her father asking "You okay Trucy?" and "Yeah it was just a rough night". How she managed to keep it hidden for so long she had no idea. Well she did, she lied about her performances giving her anxiety despite the fact it was false. Somehow it seemed to work on her Dad, but she knew he had his Magatama close by. She always made sure to dodge the question whenever it was on his person.

"YEAH! GO STEEL SAMURAI!" shouted Maya at the TV, taking Trucy out of her own little world. She nearly forgot Maya was staying for the next two weeks. Ever since her dad and Maya (finally!) confessed their love for each other not that long ago, Maya decided to dedicate holidays from her village to stay with Trucy's dad. Pearl would be taking over channeling for those two weeks so there was no worries. Trucy loved Maya, and Maya loved her back. But right now all she could think about was being able to sleep.

'Please be a good night tonight' she said to herself in silence'. Some nights weren't too bad, but others they would kick her so hard she would be laying in bed for hours on end staring at the ceiling in vain of sleep just taking her away. Life wasn't good for Trucy Wright, she was dealt with a bad hand.

"Maya, calm down. You've seen this episode nearly a million times." said Phoenix, his arms wrapped around Maya as she laid into his chest.

"Yeah but only because it's like the best episode ever Nick!" she said in response. "Honestly, after how many years of knowing me, how could you not know about my love for this episode?"

"Oh trust me I know. So much so you mutter every line from it in your sleep." Maya looked at her boyfriend with her mouth opened and eyes wide open.

"I do not!"

"Oh you do."

"I don't!"

"You do." This went on for a while. Trucy couldn't help but giggle at the couple. This was basically how most movie/TV show nights went, it felt comforting. However, Trucy's eyes were getting heavy. Sleep was taking her, even if she didn't want to. With a loud yawn, she got up from her side of the couch the three were sitting on.

"I'm gonna head to bed Daddy. Don't do any funny business while I'm asleep." she said with a smirk across her face. Phoenix couldn't help but blush while Maya laughed at her comment.

"Don't you worry Truce, I'll keep him on his leash." said Maya, earning a look from her boyfriend who had no comment. Trucy couldn't help but grimace though.

"Ew, too much info. Gonna go now! Night Daddy! Night Maya!" she shouted as she headed up the stairs.

"Night Truce!" the both of them shouted. Trucy sighed as she entered her room. She looked around to make sure her nightly checks were in place. Spare pillows, a glass of milk, headphones for sleeping music/podcasts etc. She got changed and lay in bed, popping in her headphones and lay her phone on the desk, listening to the sounds of rainfall in hopes that it would at least give her some peace tonight.

**April 29 2029, 2:30 AM**  
Wright Household - Trucy's Bedroom

"NO!" Trucy shouted as she opened up her eyes into the darkness of her room. She her the sound of something hitting the floor. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness and she went to pick up the phone from the ground. Turning it on nearly burned her eyes due to how bright it was compared to the rest of the room, but once she saw the time, she didn't care how bright it was. It was almost the same time she woke up from her nightmare for the first time last year. Her grip on her phone tightened and she nearly threw her phone across the room, but her willpower prevented her from doing it due to the fact that it was expensive. She instead grabbed her pillow and threw it, letting out a cry in both anger and sadness. "WHY! CAN'T! I! HAVE! A BREAK!" she shouted as she hit her bed. Taking deep breaths, she began to sob and covered her face with her arms. She was taken out of her situation when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Truce? Honey you okay?" said a woman's voice. It was Maya! Trucy looked around and was debating on answering. "I know you are awake. Can I come in?" Shit, now she couldn't pretend that she was asleep. With another sigh, she came to a conclusion.

"Come in." she said, her voice sounding soft. Maya slowly and quietly opened the door and she walked in, glass of water in her hands. She placed the glass on the desk and sat on the bed, sitting next to Trucy. "What are you doing up? I thought Daddy said you were a heavy sleeper."

"Oh I am, trust me. I've slept through earthquakes." said Maya with a chuckle in her voice. Trucy couldn't help but giggle at the image Maya gave her. "Just one of those nights for me, doesn't happen often. I just get up and have a drink and head back to bed." Her smile fell. Trucy knew this meant "serous Maya", something she hated to see from the woman due to the bouncy and free caring nature she's used to from her. "So what caused you to start assaulting your bed Truce?" she said, trying to add some humor into the situation.

"Nothing." was Trucy's response, as if hoping that would be enough to make Maya leave.

"Sure as hell didn't sound like "nothing". Come on honey, you can tell me what's wrong." Trucy just looked away from Maya, trying her hardest to keep everything bottled in. She heard Maya sigh and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned back around to see Maya holding a Magatama. "Trucy, I may not be good at this unlike Nick, but I can still see your Psyche Locks. You're hiding something not only from me, but your dad."

"I'm telling you Maya, it's nothing." she said more harshly in hopes that Maya would drop it. Maya, of course, decided not to.

"Trucy, please tell me. Whatever it is you are going through, talking about it helps-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I'VE BEEN DOING OKAY BY MYSELF FOR THE LAST YEAR!" she shouted out loud. She covered her mouth when she realized what she just said. Maya was stunned by the sudden outburst but then worry flooded throughout her body.

"Trucy...you've been having nightmares for a whole year?" she asked. Trucy looked away again, but gave a small nod as a confirmation. Maya shifted closer to the teen. "Tell me about them, please. I want to help you." Trucy sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of it now.

"It's been the same damn nightmare all the time. The trial that I was accused of murder." she said simply. Maya understood right away but let Trucy continue. "It's always the same, the judge calls me up and says the evidence proves that I'm guilty, Athena and Apollo laugh at me and say mean things." She stopped suddenly and began to cough as more tears began to fall down her face. Maya started to rub her back in comfort, giving her time to say what she needed to. "And...and then Daddy...walks out and tells me he's disappointed in me. Saying that I'm no daughter of his and...and...and that I should have been thrown out into the street!" It all came crashing down on her as she cried her eyes out, the hardest she ever cried since the case itself back when she was in the police station talking to Apollo. She felt arms wrap around her body as Maya pulled her into a hug, which she settled into no problem, clinging onto the woman for dear life.

"Shhh, it's okay Trucy, it's going to be okay." Maya whispered into the teen's ear as she continued to comfort her. She genitally rocked back and forth to help the girl calm down and gain control of herself. "I understand what it's like." she said. Trucy stopped for a moment to look up at the woman.

"Really?" she asked with a hiccup.

"Yes. Did your dad not tell you about the time I was kidnapped? Or how I found my own sister dead? Or how I nearly died many times and been on trial many times myself?" Trucy did know, of course she knew. But it never dawned on her on how badly it affected her. "There was times were I couldn't bare thinking about sleeping. I nearly passed out during one of my training sessions under the waterfall and boy that's not a good place to pass out." she laughed at her own joke, with Trucy letting out a small giggle as a response.

"How did you get over it then?" Maya knew she wanted an answer that would help, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. But then she remembered the thing that helped her out.

"Honestly? I try and think about the people who care about me. Pearly, Mia, you, Athena and Apollo. Hell even Edgeworth cares about me. But most important of all, I think about your Dad." Trucy wasn't surprised by that, considering how close they were. "Nick has been there for me since the very start. Not once has he ever let me down. And throughout all the times I've been on trial, or even wanted to get burgers, Nick would always be there for me. It's why I love him." she finished off, sighing to herself. "And I know how important he is to you. I remember coming down to visit for the first time after he lost his badge, you were clinging to him like your life depended on it."

"Y-Y-Yeah, I remember." said Trucy. "Daddy helped me more than anyone every had. He gave me a home, and life. Every time I see him, I feel like saying thank you isn't enough."

"I may not seem like it, but it is. Trucy Wright, don't let those nightmares get to you." Trucy looked back the woman again. "I think it would be best if you talk to your Dad in the morning about this. He'll be able to help you out and possibly find someone who can help you. Maybe therapy."

"But...it's so expensive. I can't do that to Daddy, he'd flip out!" the teen said in response. Maya could only laugh though.

"If it's to do with you, he'd go to the moon and back to help you. And I would too. Even if he's strapping for money, I have my own. I don't do channeling for free don'tcha know!" she said with a wink.

"M-M-Maya! You shouldn't have to!"

"I WANT to Trucy. I care about you just as much as your father and I will make sure you get the help you need." Maya said with a serous tone in her voice. Trucy couldn't believe it, she really couldn't believe it. All she could do as a response was to hug the woman again.

"Thank you Maya." she said, her voice muffled due to her head laying on the woman's shoulder. "Um...I know it sounds really silly, but do you mind staying with me for the night?" Maya couldn't help but smile at the teen.

"Of course honey." she said as the two of them got under the covers. "Hey, what if I tell you some stories about me and your Dad to help you fall asleep? Pretty sure he hasn't told them all. What about the time he nearly got his head stuck in the toilet?"

"NO WAY?! HE DIDN'T!"

"He did! It was so funny!" laughed Maya as she began to tell how it happened. Slowly over time, she told more stories of the two, be it funny ones or times when Phoenix was just plain nice to her. It really helped Trucy calm down as her eyes started to get heavy again. With one big yawn, that was enough for Maya to wrap it up. "I think that should help you."

"Mmmyeah." said Trucy, her voice slurring as sleep was taking over her. She lay closer to Maya and held her hand under the pillow. "Night Mommy, love you." she said as fell into a slumber, not realizing what she said. Maya was shocked, never has Trucy called her that in all the years she's known her. But damn would she not lie in saying that it made her heart swell with love for the teen. She kissed her forehead and lay down on the pillow next to her.

"Night honey, love you too." she said as she closed her eyes and slept.

**April 29 2029, 10:30 AM**

**Wright Household - Phoenix/Maya's Bedroom**

Phoenix woke up later than he normally does, due to the fact that he had the two weeks off and having no worried of work dawning over him. What did worry him was that Maya wasn't next to him in the bed. Normally she would be and this caused Phoenix to go into panic mode. He got out of the bed and began to search around the house, not calling for Maya as to not wake Trucy. He checked the living room, kitchen, the spare room when Pearl stays over but there was no sign of her. He headed towards Trucy's room to wake her up so he could tell her that he couldn't find Maya. He opened the door slowly and peered in, only to see Maya and Trucy fast asleep in the bed. Immediately, the panic went away and Phoenix relaxed, but then a question came to his mind. Why was Maya in Trucy's room? He was probably better off asking them when either of them wake up. He decided that he would make them breakfast in the meantime. Simple eggs and bacon would do...maybe some toaster waffles to go with it. Wasn't long after the bacon hit the pan that Maya made her appearance in the kitchen

"Morning Nick." she said, rubbing her eyes as she walked over to him to give him the morning kiss. "Smells good in here."

"Morning Maya, knew this would wake you up. Once the smell of food hits your nose, you're up." he said laughing. Maya responded by sticking her tongue out at him. "Cheeky." was his response as he broke one of the eggs. "I was worried this morning."

"Why?"

"You weren't next to me when I woke up. I'll admit I was a bit worried. Found you in Trucy's room." he said. "Mind if I ask what was that all about?" He seemed to sense that Maya was a bit uneasy about the situation, despite the fact he wasn't even looking at her.

"Honestly Nick, it's probably better off if she tells you herself." she admitted. "I will say this, she's scared about what you will say about it. I told her not to worry but you know what teens are like."

"Yeah because you are an eternal teenager." he said trying to lighten the mood, despite the fact that what he was hearing was worrying for sure. "She okay?"

"I don't know Nick. She really needs your help. But there was something she said last night that I don't even think she realized she said it." she said, pausing for a moment. "She called me Mommy."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it. She called me Mommy." she said with a smile across her face. "She probably won't say it again and I won't mention it to her, but still...I can't believe it."

"You've always been like a mother to her though Maya. It's no wonder she would call you that, accident or otherwise." he said as he began to plate the food. Just as he was about to call Trucy, she appeared in the kitchen. "Morning Truce, ready to have dinner?" Trucy yawned and headed to the table, sitting at the end of it.

"I'm starving. I feel like I could eat ten cows!"

"Reminds me of someone." said Phoenix, looking over at Maya who was already eating her breakfast. Either she didn't listen to him, or didn't care as she continued to eat without any snarky comment. The three of them ate in silence, very unusual and it made Phoenix worry about Trucy. He waited until they were finished before he decided to get the line of questioning over with. "Trucy, Maya told me something is wrong." Trucy sighed in response, having the feeling this would come up. "I don't know if it's teenage angst or whatever, but please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"...I've been having the same nightmare since last year." she said, not showing any hesitation. Maya smiled, thankful that Trucy didn't have to hide it any longer. "It was the trial that I was accused of murdering Manov Mistree. I know it was proven false and I know everything turned out alright, but I just have these...these demons that haunt me every single night telling me I'm guilty over and over again. I see Apollo and Athena making fun of me and..." she takes a deep breath and looks at Maya, who gave her a smile that made Trucy more comfortable. "...and I saw you walk out of the courthouse and disowning me." she said, her voice low. Phoenix didn't waste anymore time than he needed as he got out of his chair and went over to Trucy, hugging her into his chest for dear life.

"Oh Trucy, I'm so sorry." he said, rubbing her back. Trucy cried again, the feelings that she hid for so long were finally out and all she could do was hold on to her Dad for dear life. Maya wasn't sure what to do, but one look from Phoenix was enough to convince her to join in on the hug. Trucy was surrounded by the adults and she never felt more safe in her life. "Honey, why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"I didn't want to burden you. I'm eighteen years old, I should've been able to handle it."

"Doesn't matter if you're eighteen. Hell you could be thirty years old and you can still come to me for help. I'll always be there for you. And Maya will be too." said Phoenix as firm, but calm as he could. "We'll get through this. Athena might be able to help you, I can get a therapist, anything that is needed to help you get back to your normal self Truce." Trucy's heart was filled with warmth at the idea of her Dad helping her.

"Thank you so much Daddy." She gave him another big hug as a response. She then turned to Maya and looked at her, looking like she was struggling to ask a question. "Um...Maya. There's something I want to tell you." Maya perked up from this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just..." Trucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "...last night...I called you Mommy." she said. Maya's eyes widened. She did know what she was saying all along. "I...kinda always seen you as that. Ever since Daddy asked you out. You were there for me just as much as Daddy was, and last night I just...couldn't help myself. Sorry if I weirded you out."

"Honey, you did the exact opposite." said Maya. "If you see me in that way, I'm more than happy to fill that role for you. I love you so very much Trucy."

"I love you too...Mommy." Emotions were all over the place as all three started tearing up and hugging each other like a loving family. One thought did cross Trucy's mind though. "So if you're my Mommy, does that mean you two are gonna get married soon?" This caused both adults to become stuttering messes as they couldn't really give the teen an answer. Trucy couldn't help but laugh at their reaction, although the idea was planted in her head. Regardless if they get married, one thing was for certain; she wasn't alone, she can beat her nightmares. And with her Daddy and Mommy, she'll beat them in no time.

**The End. **

**Well how was that eh? Hope you all enjoyed it. Again wanna thank a friend of my for helping me with this concept. If you liked it, reviews of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next fic. Cheerio!**


End file.
